


Meditation

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Mako and Bolin meditating because I had an idea.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako (Avatar), Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Korra & Mako (Avatar)
Series: Krew Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 11





	Meditation

With a sigh, Mako huffed smoke and brushed his hair back. “Bo?” He called out.

“Mako.” Bolin flatly called back. 

“You okay?” Mako used the last of his exhaust to show concern.

“Tahno.” Mako nodded in response.   
“Come on. I’m sure I have some candles somewhere.” He sighed again, before walking to the bucket besides their old sofa.

“Candles?” His brother tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Yeah. You know like mom always had.” He smiled softly to himself, as he grabbed a small plastic box holding 6 candles. “Whenever it was time to meditate, remember?”

“Barely…” He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t remember much about them.” The pout was audible in his voice. He seemed about to cry. 

“Do you remember how to meditate?”

“Uhh maybe…?” 

“Tell me what you remember. Simple points. I’ll set up the candles in the process.” The earthbender went through what he remembered, his brother nodding when he was right and on occasion he would correct him. 

They sat on the floor, next to each other, their palms open and facing up with their wrists laying on their crossed knees. With straight backs and relaxed shoulders, they closed their eyes and took in a deep inhalation. Then let it go. Their breaths were aligned, slow and steady. The flames flickered, rising and falling with their chests.

An hour had passed, maybe two, before any interruptions. Before someone interrupted. “Hey guys!” Korra yelled, opening the trapdoor and making the brothers jump out of their skin.

“Hah?” Mako nearly landed on the candle closest to him. “Korra!” He yelled.

“Keep it down. The wolfbats are downstairs training.”

“Still?” Bolin asked, Korra nodded.

“What were you two doing anyway?” She fully climbed into the attic.

“Meditating. Why?” Mako got up to his knees and turned out the small candles on the floor, to put them back in their box.

“That did not look like meditating, though. Trust me, I live with Air benders.”

“It’s how firebenders meditate, you know? To control their fire?” Mako closed the lid of the box and put it back in the bucket. 

“I was not aware that firebenders meditated?”   
“How were you not aware of that?” Korra shrugged at the firebender.

“Anyways... How come you’re joining in then?” She turned towards the earthbender.

“It’s a family thing.” He looked down at his hands.   
“Ah…” she nodded

“Our mother taught us.” Mako interjected.

Then he looked out of the window, it was near pitch black. “Bo, you should probably sleep and I’ve got to head to the power plant.” Bolin nodded “And you should probably go home, Korra.”


End file.
